Geschichte ist ein Schmerz
by Sesshou-shin
Summary: Kagome is sent to live with her mother at the age of seven by her father. She is now working to repair the shikon jewel. Her father returns in more than one time. Kagome, InuYasha and the gang travel through time and Kagome finds out what her dad was/is.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang. They belong to Viz Productions and Rumiko Takahashi.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Telepathically **

Prologue

Kagome sat with her knees pressed to her chest, her sapphire eyes staring moodily out into the horizon. Her black hair had been twisted into two French braids and fell so that they framed her face. She stared unblinkingly at the setting sun. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying as she wished the sun was rising instead of setting.

Sighing, she buried her head into her knees and muttered, "This was the worst day of my life!"

**You shouldn't say that.**

Kagome's head shot up and stared in surprise at her cousin Michael, before narrowing her eyes in a deathly glare.

"And why would you say that?! Hmm!!! How would you know how my day went?!" Kagome shouted at him as she leapt to her feet.

Michael cocked his head to the side and waited patiently for her to stop ranting before he answered, "Look I'm not going to deny you've had one shitty day. But you should remember that no matter how bad a day is, there is always one that could be worse."

"What are you trying to say, Michael?" Kagome queried.

"I'm trying to say that no matter what, there is no worst day ever."

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes,"But…but…we'll never hear from each other again!"

Michael held up three fingers and while counting off replied,"Phone, email, snail mail."

"We'll never see each other again!" Kagome wailed.

"Yes, we will. It may not be as often as we'd wish. But we will see each other."

Kagome wiped her eyes and said, "Promise?"

Michael smiled slightly and nodded, "Promise."

**He's right**

Michael spun around and clutched his chest as he gazed up at his father, "Damn dad, you scared me half to death."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Michael's father replied while slapping Michael on the back of the head.

"Hello, Uncle Rohin!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

Rohin smirked at her and replied, "Hi, Michael's right you two will see each other. I'll make sure of it. I can bring Michael over whenever you wish, kay?"

Kagome suddenly hugged Rohin around his legs and stared up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Really, Rohinsama?"

Rohin lifted an eyebrow at her, "Hai, I mean it. And don't call me Sama. You're making me feel old!"

"Yay!" Kagome shouted as she hugged Rohin's legs.

**Michael?**

**Yeah dad? **

**I don't mind you cursing; after all I do it around you all the time. But do me a favor don't curse around your mother. I'd prefer not to be hit with a frying pan.**

Kagome giggled at that making Rohin glance down at her. Michael smirked as an image of his soft spoken mother wielding a frying pan came to mind.

"All right dad, as amusing as the image in my mind was I won't curse around mom."

"Brat." Rohin grabbed Michael around the neck immediately putting him into a deadlock.

"Kagome let go of my legs."

"Okay!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she released him.

Michael suddenly relaxed his body and threw a punch at his father. Rohin blocked with his other hand and smirked. He switched tactics suddenly and began tickling Michael's ribs.

Kagome burst into tears making Michael look over at her in surprise. Rohin blinked at her and ran a hand through his dark blue hair.

"Um…Kagome, what's wrong?" Michael asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Michael don't!" Rohin barked abruptly.

"Huh?" Michael managed to get out before Kagome backhanded him. He fell backwards and landed on his behind. Blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth, he had bitten his tongue when Kagome had slapped him.

Rohin held up his hands in a sign of surrender, "Kagome, relax. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kagome sobbed, "I'm never going to see you again!"

Rohin smiled softly and replied, "Kagome I told you before, that you'd see Michael as often as I could manage to get you two together."

Kagome shook her head and sobbed harder, "Not Michael! You!"

**Michael go get Davin.**

**Dad? Is she having an attack?**

**I can't answer that now go!**

Michael scrambled to his feet and ran for the roofs access door to go search for Davin. (A.N. Yes, they are on a roof.)

Rohin gazed at Kagome, who was staring at him with tears falling down her cheeks, "Why do you think you won't see me again?"

"You're going to die."

Rohin blinked and responded thoughtfully, "Oookkkayy, um… how am I supposed to die?"

"I don't know".

"Then why do you think I'm going to die?"

"Because I got this feeling that the next time I'd see you; you would be in a closed casket."

"First of all I'm not going to die. Second if I did I'd annoy the Kamis so much they'd kick me back to earth. Or I'd make Satan think even I'm too evil to be in hell." Rohin said with a wink. _Thirdly I'd never be buried in a casket._

**Buried in a casket?**

Rohin looked over at Davin as he stepped in from the shadows, "You know one day you're going to do that and give me a heart attack."

Davin narrowed his cold violet colored eyes and said coolly, "What's this about being buried in a casket?"

"Kagome thought I was going to die."

Davin nodded, "Kagome, go see Michael. He's in the infirmary."

Kagome bit her lip and muttered, "I hurt him didn't I?"

Davin lifted and eyebrow, "You tell me."

Kagome nodded and ran towards the roof entrance door, heading down to the infirmary.

Rohin inclined his head and questioned, "Why is Michael in the infirmary, I mean I know his mouth was bleeding, but I didn't think it was that serious.

Davin frowned and ran a hand through his jet black hair, "Michael was bleeding?"

Rohin blinked, "Yeah, isn't that why you sent him to infirmary?"

"No, I sent him there, because he was running a fever."

"What?! But I was just with him. The boy was as cool as a cucumber."

Davin shrugged, "Well when he got to me, he felt like he could make Hell itself seem like paradise."

"Fuck, do you think it was wise to send Kagome to him?"

"Don't tell me you think Kagome is responsible for your son's illness."

"Of course not! But do you wish you daughter to be ill as well?"

Davin shook his head, "I'm not worried. I'm taking Kagome to her mother tonight."

Rohin sighed and closed his eyes, "You know they'll find a way to see each other.

"Hai, and you'll help them whether I want it or not."

Rohin smirked in response, "It's good to know we're on the same page."

Rohin walked towards the roof access door, only to be stopped by Davin's arm blocking his path.

**Rohin, about what Kagome said or told you.**

Rohin relaxed his muscles and responded, "Don't worry about it."

He pushed pass Davin and headed out the door, obviously trying to get away. Davin followed behind him a hand placed over his mouth. He paused at the top step and growled in anger as he felt his fangs begin to grow. Rohin slowly turned around and stared at Davin with a carefully blank look in his eyes. He knew better than to antagonize Davin in this state.

_Damn it Davin, this is no time to be bipolar! _Rohin thought. _Wonder what set him off?_

**Davin? Calm down, you need to take control. Remember we're in a very small space. Can you understand me? Davin?**

**Growwllll!**

**Well, that's reassuring.**

Davin's eyes had turned black and his hands had grown claws, and he was digging them into the walls causing blood to run down his hands and drip onto the floor. Rohin's eyes widened in horror as he watched Davin send a blast of power through the walls.

_Shit! He's closing the doors! _Rohin made an attempt to leap towards the door, but failed miserably as the door slammed closed before he could get there. Rohin spun around and stared at Davin, desperately trying to think of a way to snap him out of it.

Davin snarled and leapt forward catching Rohin by the throat slamming him into the door. He brought back his hand and went to claw out Rohin's throat.

_Fuck! What do I do? He's gone off the deep end! I know I could tell him… noo! I can't do that! Shit! I don't have any choice._

**Your daughter was right!!!!!**

Davin paused his claws an inch away from ending Rohin's life.

**What?**

**Your daughter was right. I am going to die. Just not by you.**

Davin's glazed eyes slowly returned to normal. Rohin sighed in relief as he watched Davin gradually get back in control.

"Davin, are you alright now?" he murmured in a low voice.

Davin looked at him in confusion, "What? Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

_He doesn't remember._

**Davin?**

**Hmm?**

**Could you let go of my throat?**

Davin's head shot up and he stared at Rohin in shock. Blood was dripping from his left hand as he held Rohin's throat, his claws still digging in. Slowly he retracted his claws and pulled his hand back.

_Shit. What did I do? Oh Fuck! Were the kids here? I don't remember! Wait, how did he bring me back? What did he say; something about dying?_

"Rohin, I apologize." Davin stated

Rohin sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Could you do me a favor though?

"Sure what?"

"Open the doors."

_What? _Davin glanced around and rubbed a hand over his face. Horror dawned on him as he realized he had locked Rohin and himself in the stairwell. The walls around them were glowing with purple electrical power. A sure sign that he had not been in control. He took a deep breath and sighed, feeling his power return to him in a steady manner.

_This is ridiculous. I know I couldn't have used this much power to close two doors. What the hell set me off?_

**Davin, stop! **Rohin whimpered as severe pain flew through his body.

Davin's eyes flew open and he gazed intently at Rohin in concern. **Why? What's wrong? **

**The door. **

**The door what about the door?** He turned towards Rohin and for the first time noticed the door behind Rohin. It was glowing a dark bloody red. Almost as if it were drenched in blood. Davin gulped as he realized from the smell that some of the blood _was_ Rohin's. Davin reached out and grabbed hold of Rohin's arms.

"This will hurt." He remarked quickly before he jerked Rohin forward. Rohin bit down on his own tongue to keep from screaming as pain travelled down and up his back. Rohin could feel the blood flowing from his back and the tears running down his face. Davin studied Rohin for a moment, before gently placing a hand on his back and allowing his healing powers to flow through him. As soon as Davin was done, Rohin pulled away and ran out of the stairwell into the hallway.

"Rohin, I need to talk to you."

Rohin blinked, "You've already apologized. You don't to beg forgiveness. You lost control, with your powers and the whole bipolar/Schizophrenia thing you got going to its no wonder."

"That's why I'm sending Kagome to live with her mom. I'm losing control. I can't have her around."

"What do you mean?"

"Rohin, I just injured you. Even if I did heal you, you're still in pain."

"How do you know I'm in pain?"

"You're crying. Tell me, what's to stop me from attacking my daughter or any of the kids here?"

"I…I…I don't know. Honestly I don't know. I could easily tell you I would stop you. But we both know the reason why we get along so well, is because of how close we are in power. In some instances I'm stronger in other's you are, but it always balances out. I understand now, why you're sending Kagome to live with her mom. But promise me one thing?"

"What?

"Don't cut her off from you completely. You're her father, don't deny it."

_**"I would never do that!"**_

_****_"Promise."

Davin heaved a sigh, "I promise."


	2. Prologue Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang. They belong to Viz Productions and Rumiko Takahashi.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Telepathically **

Prologue Part II

5yrs Later

"Kagome! You have a phone call!"

"Coming mom!"

Amarante sighed and shook her head in amusement. Kagome had been a wild one, when her father had first brought her. Now, well she was still wild, but she had calmed down

"Gasp! Michael it's been a long time! How are you? Wait what? But I just spoke…yes…yes. Don't worry. I'll be there."

Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Amarante, "Mom, I need to go. Dad, Michael, I don't know who is probably going to come."

Amarante placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Kagome, tell me what is wrong."

Tears began to flow from Kagome's eyes, "I…um…I mean…Rohin…"

"Rohin? Do you mean your uncle that always calls?"

Kagome nodded tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Oh my, has something happened to your uncle?"

Kagome nodded.

"Is he sick?" Amarante asked in concern.

Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"Hurt? The man's job is dangerous."

"No." Kagome answers in the negative.

Amarante's sapphire eyes widened, "Is he away on business?"

Kagome burst into tears and sobbed, "Rohin is dead."

Amarante stared at Kagome in shock. _What? Dead? How? The man has never been sick in his life. His job is dangerous, but I didn't think it was that dangerous. Come to think of it I really don't know what he actually does or should I say did. Dead. It just doesn't seem possible. We just spoke to him four days ago._

"Mom? I'm packed. I need to call dad and tell him what's going on. He'll probably give me a ride or something."

Amarante snapped out of it and saw that she had missed her daughter leaving the room, packing, and returning.

"Nonsense. I'll take you; just let me grab my purse, kay?" Amarante said with a false smile.

Kagome sighed, "No. Mom you need to take care of Souta. Grandpa's not here and you can't take Souta to a funeral."

Ding Dong! The doorbell rang, causing both Kagome and her mom, Amarante to jump. Waahhh! A shrill cry came from upstairs. Kagome smiled at her mom and went to open the door. This was her way of saying; you deal with the screaming infant.

"Subtle Kagome very subtle." Amarante muttered as she walked up the steps and headed into the nursery. She chuckled lowly when she caught sight of Souta. He was standing up in his crib and shaking the bars in a fit to get out. Amarante sauntered over and picked him up, and placed him on her hip. She turned to the door… "DADDY!"

Amarante paused in horror as she realized by that cry of daddy that Davin had come. She glanced down at Souta and bit her lip. _Oh dear, Davin is here. _(A.N. Hey that rhymes!) _What am I going to do? The last time he was here Souta hadn't been __born. In fact I wasn't even pregnant with him. He knows I had married, but I really don't know how he is going to react to me having another child._

"Hey."

Amarante jumped in fright and clutched Souta to her chest.

Davin smirked as he waited for her to calm down, "Sorry."

Amarante laughed, "No…no…It's not your fault. I was…thinking and didn't here you come in."

"Is that Souta?" Davin asked in curiosity as he gazed at the toddler on Amarante's hip.

Amarante gasped, "Yes, but how did you know?"

Davin gave her a confused look, "Kagome told me you were pregnant and kept me up to date. Didn't you ask her to?"

"No, I did not."

"Ahh. Um…might I ask why?"

"I…um…umm…"

"You what?"

"I really wasn't sure how you'd react." Amarante remarked in a quite voice.

Davin smiled slightly and replied, "I see. You thought I'd be angry because of this. Am I right?"

Amarante nodded as she felt fear run through her.

Davin closed his eyes and grimaced as he smelt the fear coming off of her in waves, "Amarante, we are not married, never have been. I did not mark you for matehood or marriage. I do not believe that since we had sex you were not allowed to be with or have kids with any other man." _If that were true, Souta would not have been born. I would have killed the father._

"Kagome has told you what happened yes?"

Amarante nodded and shifted Souta to her other hip. Davin shifted his violet eyes to the toddler and remarked, "He's very quiet isn't he?"

Amarante placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles that threatened to come. Davin studied her in amusement before saying, "I'm taking Kagome to the funeral. I'll bring her back in a couple of days."

"Alright. I was sorry to hear about Rohin. If you don't mind me asking how exactly did he die?"

Davin's violet flashed darker and hardened, "I do mind", he said in a cold voice. With that he spun around on the heel of his boot and stalked out of the room. Amarante frowned before following Davin downstairs into the kitchen. She placed the kicking infant into a highchair and turned to the fridge for some baby food. Davin watched in cold silence before motioning to Kagome that it was time to go.

Kagome turned to her mom, "Hey mom, we're leaving now." Amarante placed the Gerber baby food on the counter and turned to her twelve year old daughter and the man who was responsible for her being in the world, "Alright dear, be careful. Um…Davin…I don't suppose you came here in a taxi did you?"

In answer, Davin placed a hand on Kagome's right shoulder and in a small puff of smoke disappeared with her. Amarante sighed, _I didn't think so._

Smiling, Amarante turned to Souta and remarked brightly, "Well Souta, how about some mashed carrots?" _Eck!_

Kagome gasped when she opened her eyes and found herself in her Cousin Michael's home office. Michael smiled and nodded to Davin in thanks before taking Kagome in to his arms and hugging her. Kagome stiffen before relaxing and returning the surprising hug.

**Thank you, Davin.**

**Welcome, do you wish for me to leave?**

**You don't mind?**

**You're the head of the clan now. I really don't have a choice. Have you told your mother?**

**… … …Yes…Davin after I speak with Kagome I need to talk to you.**

**Very well.**

"Hey! Will you two stop doing private conversations in front of me?!"

Davin gave a small and unnoticeable bow to Michael before he stalked out of the room to do only god knows what. Kagome smiled and stepped back to study her cousin. Michael's face was extremely pale, he looked ill, and his eyes were bloodshot, from tears or lack of sleep she didn't know. Concern filled her as she wondered for the first time about the circumstances around her Uncle's death.

Michael ran a hand over his face and grimaced, "You're wondering what has happened, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded and cocked her head to the side, gazing at Michael in expectation of an explanation.

"As of right now, I do not wish to speak of the circumstances involving my father's death." Michael remarked. _Not until I've spoken to your father at least._

Kagome bit her lip in a pout before querying, "Is this direct order, sir?"

Michael lifted an eyebrow at her and replied, "Yes, it is. Don't call me sir."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, Michael. But allow me to say one thing. If you need anyone to talk to you can come to me. I haven't lost a parent, but I know how to listen."

"I'm not denying that and I promise when the time comes I will speak to you, okay?"

Kagome smiled in response before developing Michael in one of her own shockingly surprising hugs. Michael jolted and his eyes fogged over as a vision came into his mind.

Vision

Kagome was scowling at a strange looking person. The person was male at least Michael thought it was male. He had abnormally long white hair, white pants, and two swords attached to his belt. That was all he saw of the man before he heard a shout of "Sesshoumaru heel!" and the man plummeted to the ground.

End Vision

"Sesshoumaru?" Michael murmured under his breath.

"Who? Michael what's wrong?" Kagome asked while staring up at Michael in concern.

Michael blinked and shook his head, "Nothing, come on let's go."


	3. Eine Bitte

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang. They belong to Viz Productions and Rumiko Takahashi.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Telepathically **

InuYasha and the gang were heading back to Kaede's village, when Kagome let out a shout, "InuYasha, I can sense jewel shards and they're coming straight for us!"

InuYasha got in front of Kagome and withdrew his sword Tetsaiga. He growled as he sniffed the air looking to see if it might be Naraku coming for a fight. He shook his head and snarled, "What does he have shards for?"

"InuYasha, do you know who it is?" Sango the demon slayer asked while getting her weapon in position. (A.N. Okay I just had a brain freeze moment there; does anybody know how to spell the name of Sango's weapon?).

"It's Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha snarled.

"Sesshoumaru!" cried Shippo the little fox demon as he jumped on InuYasha's shoulder, "But that's impossible. Why would he have the shards?"

InuYasha took a swipe at Shippo with his claws and said, "You calling me a liar."

"Yipes!" Shippo cried before bounding into Kagome's waiting arms.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at InuYasha and yelled, "InuYasha SITTTT!"

At that same moment a ball of light flashed into the clearing blinding everyone before Sesshoumaru appeared in its wake. Sesshoumaru gazed around at the group his face blank of any emotion. He glanced at he monk Miroku who had his staff ready to defend and then at the demon slayer Sango he believed she was called was fully prepared to throw her boomerang weapon. With a brief glance he dismissed them before turning to the Miko and his brother, who was currently eating dirt from Kagome's sit.

"Miko, I require your assistance." Sesshoumaru stated coolly his eyes looking directly into Kagome's.

"What!" InuYasha shouted as he leapt to his feet, "No way she is helping me!"

"InuYasha sit." Kagome glared down at the cursing hanyou, "Don't try to make choices for me. I have not said I will help Sesshoumaru nor have I said I won't. I believe hearing what Sesshoumaru needs help with first is in order."

Sesshoumaru lifted his right eyebrow at her and remarked, "Well said Miko. Is there a place we could speak in private?"

"Ha! I knew it! You want her alone so you can take advantage of her!" InuYasha yelled as he went to attack Sesshoumaru only to be stopped by Miroku's staff being planted into his face.

InuYasha growled, "What was that for?"

Miroku shook his head in annoyance at the hanyou, "InuYasha what are you thinking? I seriously doubt Sesshoumaru would want to do that with Kagome."

Kagome narrowed her sapphire colored eyes at the monk and drawled,"And just what is that suppose to mean? Are you saying I'm not pretty enough for Sesshoumaru here to go after."

Miroku held up his hands, "No, I mean yes, its just…that is…"

Sango smiled lethally at the monk and said, "Sesshoumaru would be lucky to get a girl like Kagome." With that Miroku sported two red hand prints on both cheeks, one from Sango the other Kagome.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and gave a small smile, "Lord Sesshoumaru if you are willing to wait, the village of Kaede is about an hour's walk from here, we can speak there if you wish."

Sesshoumaru nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. Kagome smiled at him and walked towards the village, Sesshoumaru walking right next to her. (A.N. I mean come on; we all know he would never allow a human to walk in front of him, right?). Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came next, and InuYasha took up the rear grumbling all the way.

"I can't believe her! Letting the bastard come with us. Stupid Bitch!" InuYasha grumbled under his breath.

"InuYasha, if you have a problem take it up with me." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

InuYasha glared at his brother's back and snarled, "What's it to ya?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around to face his brother, "InuYasha I would think that even a hanyou such as yourself would treat your mate with respect. Instead you blame her and call her a bitch."

InuYasha flushed, "Kagome is NOT my mate!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Ah, but you did not deny that you called her a bitch."

"Ah…um…that is…"InuYasha stuttered nervously.

"SITTTT!!!!"

Kagome stomped away leaving InuYasha in a three feet hole the shape of his body. Sesshoumaru smirked in amusement before following the angry Miko.

(A.N. The following is Sesshoumaru talking with his inner demon.) _Hmm. Interesting. If she were a demon I might be even more interested._

_You want her_

_What?! Nonsense, she is human._

_And? She is powerful. You would not have come here for her help if you did not think so._

_That is beside the point._

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He jolted and glanced over at the Miko he'd currently been thinking about, "Yes, Miko?" _How did I not hear her?_

"Kaede has agreed to allow us to use her hut. We should be able to speak there in private." Kagome stated

"Very well."

With that Kagome turned and walked into the hut Kaede had generously given up for the moment. Sesshoumaru followed her and motioned for her to take a seat. She complied and waited for him to sit as well. He did so and studied the Miko with an intense gaze.

Kagome inclined her head, "What is it you wished to speak with me about?"

"First of all, let me say that if circumstances were different I would never have come for your help."_Liar!_

_Shut up!_

"That goes without saying."

Sesshoumaru growled at her before continuing, "You remember my ward Rin, yes?"

Kagome's eyes widened in concern, "Rin? Yes, I remember her. Has something happened to her? Is she alright?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a silencing look, "Miko, I did not come here to discuss my ward's wellbeing. Rin has disappeared and I require your assistance in finding her."

Kagome blinked at him and replied thoughtfully, "Can't you sniff her out?"

"Her scent has disappeared."

"Do you think Naraku took her?"

"No, his scent was no where near the scene when she disappeared. Besides I was there."

"You were _there? _And yet Rin still disappeared?"

"Are you implying that this is my fault?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm merely trying to get all of the facts. Where was Rin before she disappeared?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her in anger before answering, "She was playing and went behind a waterfall. This Sesshoumaru went in after her, Rin was not there and the only way out was the way she went in."

Kagome crossed her arms and pressed her lips together, "Why do you need my help?"

"I believe the help of a Miko is required in order to figure out what has happened to Rin." Sesshoumaru remarked coolly.

Silence filled the hut as Kagome studied the Demon Lord in front of her, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I will help you and try to find Rin. I cannot promise that my Miko powers will come in handy though. Could you take us to the waterfall Rin disappeared at?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and stated, "Miko, I would prefer not to travel with my brother. You will travel with this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Demon Lord and remarked, "I will only agree to that if you agree to two things."

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "And those are?"

"That you call me by my name, KA GO ME, and that you wear a rosary."

"I will agree to call you by your name, KA GO ME, but why should I wear a rosary?"

"Because that is the only way I am going to feel safe travelling alone with you."

The Demon Lord smirked, "If that is the only way then very well."

"You mean you'll wear the rosary?"

Growling, "Yes!"

Kagome smiled and went over to a shelf and picked up a rosary that she had made herself with the help and guidance of Kaede of course. She walked over and placed the beads over Sesshoumaru's head and stepped back. At that moment she noticed that the beads seemed to go with Sesshoumaru. They were white and magenta in color, matching the Demon Lord's markings.

"Is the Miko Kagome finished?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes, and just Kagome please."

"Fine, Kagome. Let's go."


End file.
